There's No Such Thing as a Quiet Evening
by Maria656
Summary: This is my answer to the D.A. R. challenge, also my first post. The results have been tallied and here it is. ML ML ML ML ML get the picture? Now finished.
1. Chapter 1

**There's No Such Thing as a Quiet Evening** by Maria656

This is my answer to the D.A. R. challenge, also my first post. M/L!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel, nor am I making any money from this.

This is solely for my personal amusement, and hopefully that of others.

A/N-I'm in S2 denial, AJBAC never happened, the anniversary never was interrupted, kissing and other adult activities occurred and M & L now spend more non-work related time together.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Max and Logan were cuddling on the couch, drinking some wine by candlelight and listening to some soft music when the phone rings. Logan checks the I.D.

"It's Matt Sung. I'll try to get rid of him quickly." Logan gives Max a quick kiss as he reluctantly moves her off his chest.

"Hurry back or I'm coming after you," she says with a smile.

After a while, Max makes good on her threat. Logan is still on the phone with Matt and making notes. She joins him in the office.

"What's up?" asks Max.

"Bad news I'm afraid," Logan replies. "Matt found evidence of another smuggling ring. The bad guys have been arrested but they won't talk, and if we don't find the children in the next couple of days they could be dead. "

"Any leads to narrow the search?" Max looks over Logan's shoulder at his notes.

"Matt's going to let me look into their computers that were confiscated."

"I'll go get changed." Max begins to walk away but Logan grabs her by the hand.

"I'm sorry. I know I promised you a quiet evening."

Max gives him a quick kiss. "It's OK. You know I won't allow a bunch of kids to get hurt if I can help it. "

-Max and Logan meet Detective Sung

"Your cover is you're independent computer security consultants, Michael and Kate Roberts," explains Matt. "Max, you went to school with my brother, which makes us chummy but not close enough that they'll expect details."

Matt introduces Max and Logan to his lieutenant then takes them into an alcove.

"We put the hard drives in here. Have at it." Matt leaves, and Logan starts doing his thing.

"I've narrowed it down to three storage locations that are big enough to hold a lot of people, yet remote enough to be useful."

"What do we tell Matt?" asks Max. "His boss will be suspicious if his computer geek friends want to do their own investigation."

"I'm giving a bogus lead to Matt for his boss, a real one for him, and we're taking copies of everything," Logan holds up a flash drive, "for me to go over again later."

"After we do a little B & E?" Max smiles.

"More like S & R. I don't want these kids going overseas. "

"Me neither. Let's bounce. "

Logan talks to Matt then he and Max leave and try to the first location.

"Are you sure this is it? It looks deserted." Max focuses her vision and looks around.

"Well that's kinda the point."

Max opens the car door. "I'll check it out."

"Got you on comms."

Max jumps the fence and breaks into the building. No signs of life around here. She can tell people cleared out in a hurry.

"There's nothing, Logan. I looked everywhere. Whoever was here is gone. I'm heading back. "

Max gets back into the car. "You have blueprints of these places? Maybe there's a hidden room or something. "

"I'll see what I can do." Logan's hands fly over the keys. "Hey, this other listing has something. The room dimensions don't add up. We'll go there next. "

Max looks at the blueprints while Logan drives.

"No signs of life here either."

"Max, be careful."

"You know me," she smiles.

"Yeah, I do. Be careful. "

Max gets into the building and goes to the area with blueprints don't match. "Can you see anything that goes to the missing room-air vent, water pipe, something?"

"There's an air duct between the rear exit and the restroom on the left. Has to go somewhere. "

Max focuses her vision. She goes into the room and finds a panel behind a stall. As she starts tapping on the panel, she hears faint sounds and weak cry for help.

"I'm coming! Move away from the door!" Max rips through the panel, and when the dust clears she sees boys and girls between the ages of 5 and 12, only a few of them are awake and alert. "Logan, call Matt and have him get it least three ambulances here. We have a lot of weak and dehydrated kids." Max's voice starts to break.

"I'm on it Max."

Max starts taking the kids outside, some of the older ones that are okay help the little ones. A few of the children start perking up once they get in the fresh air. Matt and the ambulances pull up.

Max walks over to Detective Sung. "There are several dehydrated kids and they're all scared."

"I'll take care of them Max," Matt replies. "Thanks for your help."

"We need to try to find their parents," Logan adds.

"We'll take some of the ones in aren't critical in the car and meet them at Metro Medical." Max states.

After the EMTs assess everyone for injuries, Max takes two girls and a boy in their early teens, an eight year old girl, and a little boy about five to Logan's car. The girls and teenage boy climb into the back seats. Max holds the little boy with light brown curly hair on her lap.

As Logan is driving, he periodically glances at Max holding the little boy. _He could be ours_, Logan thinks to himself, _with that head full of curls and brown eyes_.

Max notices Logan watching her cuddling the little boy and gives him a smile. _He could be ours_, she thinks, _with curls like mine and coloring like Logan's-**whoa**- where did that come from? Our relationship is substantially better since our anniversary but kids? I don't even know if I can with my whacked biology. Not to mention being on the run with the baby would be insane, and Manticore would be on him like they were on Case ... we never even talked about it ... Still, a baby with Logan _... Max smiles wistfully.

They pull up at the hospital. Max and Logan take the kids inside.

Logan goes to the triage nurse. "These guys were with the others, but they weren't in such bad shape. They should get checked out though. "

The nurse leads them to the back. Max carries little boy. He wakes up when she sets him on the gurney.

"Hey sweetie. It's OK. What's your name?"

He answers her in a very soft voice. "Brian."

"Hi Brian, I'm Max ... how old are you?"

"5 and 1/2 years old"

"0h-You're a big boy. I have another question for you-can you tell me your mom or dad's name or where you live?"

"I live on Main Street in the white house with a blue door. I never met my dad, but my mom's name is Judy. She got sick and went away." Brian began crying, and Max picks him up.

"Oh sweetie, it's gonna be OK." Max holds him and rubs his back. Logan comes in and goes to Max. "Logan not all these kids have homes to go to. What to are we gonna do ?"

"Matt and I will work on it. Once we know who has family and who doesn't we'll find them homes." Logan puts his arm around her. "It'll be OK. "

Max has the beginnings of tears shimmering in eyes. "He doesn't know his dad, his mom is dead and he's been kidnapped. I **won't **let him go into foster care." Max has a flashback of her and Lucy hiding under the stairs at her foster father's house.

Logan kisses Max's cheek. "I know, Angel. I promise he'll be safe. "

Detective Sung comes in with another officer in takes the older kid's information. A nurse practitioner comes and checks the kids and all of them are given fluids and food to eat.

"These kids don't have to be admitted," says the nurse.

"The older ones can stay till the parents come to get them," replies Matt.

"Can we take Brian until we find a home for him?" Max asks. Logan looked sharply at her but says nothing.

"Sure," Matt answers. "I know where to reach youif Ifind anything."

Logan and Max go to the car with Brian. Brian is dozing back to sleep in the backseat while Logan is driving.

"This is ok, right?" Max asks hesitantly.

Logan looks over at Max and smiles. "Nice time to ask." They both chuckle. "It's fine Max."

Back at the penthouse-

Brian is now asleep, and Max carries him into the guest room. He starts to cry in his sleep, and Max sits on the bed next to him and he lays his head on her lap. She talks quietly to him and strokes his curls. Logan watches from the door and she smiles at him and waves him in.

"Come in with us." Max slides over with Brian to give Logan room.

"You need anything?" Logan sets a glass of water on the nightstand.

"No. "

Logan lies down with his arms around them both. Max is still stroking Brian's head.

"Isn't he beautiful?" she says quietly.

"Yes he is." Logan runs his hand through Max's hair. "Is someone getting a case of baby lust?"

"Couldn't say-don't know what it is."

"The irresistible urge some women have to have a baby."

"I have enough to worry about without having a baby on the run."

"Didn't say you had to follow the urge. And you didn't answer my question. "

"If, and I'm not saying it's the case, but **if **the thought ever entered my mind about a baby ... would that totally freak you out?"

"No, it wouldn't freak me out, but I would be worried."

"Why? Because of my screwed up biology or the government agency tracking me down?"

"... because of **my **screwed up biology. I don't know that I could give you a baby. "

"I guess we should discuss it with Sam at your next appointment. Else this whole conversation could be irrelevant. "

Logan puts his hand over hers. "The baby doesn't have to be ours biologically to be ours. There **are **other options. "

"I know. We can discuss them if and when it comes to that point. "

"Okay." Logan kisses Max's neck. "Listen to us-planning a family and we are not even married. "

Max turns around the face Logan with a shocked face. "You want to marry me?"

"What you don't want to marry me?"

"I didn't say that and stop answering a question with a question."

"Yes Max. I planned on asking you on our year-and-a-half anniversary. I'm not wasting any more time dancing around with you. I love you. "

Max has tears in her eyes. "I love you Logan." She kisses him.

"Does this mean to you might say yes-when I ask?"

"Yes, even though the 'all the days of my life' part may be shorter than most."

"It doesn't matter. I mean, I'll take whatever I get; if I get 100 years or 100 hours, I want them with you. I love you, Max. "

He kisses her, gently at first, then more thoroughly. Max reluctantly pulls away.

"We better cool it in here," she smiles. "At least till we get to our room. I just want to stay with Brian a little longer. "

"I know, baby. Just nudge me when you want to go. "

They settle back down with their arms around each other and the sleeping boy. Max strokes the little boy's cheek.

"Nothing bad's gonna happen to you on my watch," she whispers. She kisses Brian's head.

Max and Logan drift off to sleep. Bling finds the three of them in the morning. Brian sees him and taps Max on the shoulder. She wakes up, surprised as she slept as long as she did and looks around and sees Bling. She smiles at Brian.

"It's OK. This is my friend, Bling. Hey, Bling. "

"Hey baby girl. Who's the new edition?"

"This is Brian. He's hanging with us for awhile. "

"Cool," Bling replies. "Get Logan up and I'll start breakfast."

During breakfast the phone rings, and it's Detective Sung...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Your choice:

A-Sung has found a relative that will take Brian.

B-No relatives are found and Logan finds him a good family possibly with Maria on the farm or with Jude

C-No relatives are found and Max and Logan keep him.

This is not a cliff-this is a fork in the road.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N-Thank you to Reilynn for being an awesome Beta and making this as painless as possible.

Thanks to RTForever for cheering me on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's note: I don't know if it was clear, but Logan is still in the chair. Original Cindy knows that Max helps Logan with investigations but doesn't know that he is Eyes Only. Even though Logan has asked Max to move in with him, as of right now Max still lives in her apartment.

-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-

Logan pulls Max into the office. "Matt's pretty sure he found Brian's maternal grandmother."

Max feels her stomach getting upset. "How sure is he?"

"Found a birth certificate for Brian and matched it with a birth certificate for Judy. He also found her death certificate. He gave me the information so we can talk to her. She lives just outside of Ellisville, about an hour away."

"When can we see her?"

"After you get off work. Do you think you can get Original Cindy to come over and hang with Brian?"

"I'll ask her. Speaking of work, I better bounce." Max puts her arms around Logan's neck and sits in his lap. They kiss long, slow and deep. They're interrupted by Max's pager going off.

"That's Original Cindy-her reminder page so I get to work sorta on time."

"You can come here for lunch."

"I'll stop by on my break, but I'm gonna work through lunch so I can get off early."

"When you stop by I'll have something packed for you." Logan gives her another quick kiss.

"Knew you would. Love you." Max gets up and gives Logan one more kiss and strokes his face.

"Love you," Logan replies.

They go back to the kitchen. Brian has finished his breakfast and is building a tower out of paper cups that Bling found for him.

"Heading out?" Bling asks.

"Yeah," Max replies. "Don't want to get fired before I can quit." She goes over to Brian. "What a cool building! Great job kiddo." She ruffles his hair.

"It's your house," Brian informs her.

"I gotta go to work, Brian," Max says.

Brian looks up at her startled, and gets that pouty, just on the verge of crying a look. "You're going away?"

Max pulls him into her arms. "I'm just going to my job. Logan's gonna take care of you till I get back and Bling will hang out for a while too. I'll check on you on my break and I'll call you. Okay?" Brian nods his head. "I need something from you before I can good work."

"What?" Brian asks softly.

"I need the biggest, tightest hug squeeze you can give me so I know how much you're gonna miss me. Can you do that?"

"Yes." Brian wraps his arms and legs around Max and holds tight.

"Oh boy that was the best hug ever!" Brian is smiling now. "Now I've got to give you a million kisses say you know how much I'm gonna miss you." She kisses him all over his face till he starts laughing then Max kisses him some more and blows a raspberry on his cheek. They're both laughing hard. "Will that hold you until I get back?"

"One more," Brian replies, still laughing. Max complies.

Logan and Bling have been watching from the kitchen. Bling notes the resemblance between Max and Brian as well as between Logan and Brian. He smiles.

Logan interrupts so Max can go to work. "Hey Brian- wanna go for a ride? I can do a wheelie." Logan pops the chair into a wheelie.

"Cool!" Brian runs and gets into Logan's lap.

"Say 'later Max'."

"Later Max," Brian mimics.

"Later guys." Max grabs her bike and leaves.

-o-o-o-o-

At work Max updates Original Cindy on the Brian situation and asks if she'll come over. Original Cindy notices a different look about Max, but doesn't mention it to her.

"You know me Boo. Anything for my girl," Original Cindy replies. _I_ _wanna see who's got my Boo all sprung_, she thinks to herself.

After work Max and Original Cindy arrive at the penthouse. Brian comes running and Max picks him up. She notices that he is wearing new clothes.

"Did you miss me?" Brian nods his head quickly. "How much?" He's squeezes her tight and blows on her cheek. Max laughs. "Guess how much I missed you?" She kisses Brian's all over his face and blows on this neck and belly until he is laughing hysterically.

Original Cindy is thoughtfully observing them and smiling. _Funny how she took forever to deal with her emotions with Logan, but one little kid has her as loose and free as I've ever seen her_.

Max and Brian stop laughing and catch their breath. Max turns to OC. "This is my best friend of Original Cindy. This is my new friend Brian. Say 'hello Original Cindy'."

"Hello Original Cindy," Brian says bashfully.

"Hey little man. You and only you may call me Cindy."

"Original Cindy is having dinner with us. Speaking of, I don't smell anything."

Logan comes in and Max bends down for a kiss. "Hey Original Cindy-help yourself to something to drink, but we're going out to dinner."

Max puts Brian down. "Let me go get changed." Logan follows her to the bedroom. "What's up?" she asks as she begins pulling off work clothes.

"I was thinking ..." Logan gets distracted by the sight of her smooth golden skin. "... uh ... I was thinking ..."

"You gonna share?" as Max steps into a pair black jeans she notices the way he looks at her then looks away. _God I love this man_, she thinks. _Better give him a break and put my shirt on_.

"I was thinking we could find a place near the grandmother's house for dinner, and if everything goes okay we could bring Brian over to meet her. If not we'll have had a nice time out. "

"Isn't that a bit fast?" Max questions, trying to ignore the sensation of knives twisting in her stomach.

"If she can take him, he'll be with family. I know how you are about family. "

Max runs a brush through her hair. "Yeah," She sounds distracted when she replies. "Let's hit it."

Out front, Brian is showing O.C. the new clothes that Logan and Bling got him and the puzzle he was working on. Max hands Brian his jacket. "Let's roll gang."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

At dinner Brian is very animated telling Max about his day: Logan and Bling taking him shopping and to the park and he had a bubble bath in the big tub. Max replies and smiles at him, but Logan and OC can tell she's preoccupied and Logan notices her appetite is less than usual.

Logan interrupts. "Max-"

"Okay. Brian, Logan and I have a quick appointment. You and Original Cindy can stay here and get some ice cream and we'll be right back." She gives him a hug and kiss.

"Promise?"

"I promise." Max blows on his cheek.

"Have fun." Logan gives OC money for dessert and video games. "Page or call us if you need us."

"Go do your thing. Original Cindy's got this."

As Max and Logan approach to grandmother's house, Max is holding her hand over her stomach trying to calm herself.

"May I help you?" The words are spoken by a middle-aged woman with salt and pepper hair, walking with a cane and wearing oxygen tubing around her face. She sounds out of breath.

Logan asks, "Are you Deborah Margolis?"

"Yes," the woman replies.

"Do you have a daughter named Judith Margolis?" Logan continues.

Deborah's eyes get wide. "Yes. Are you the police? Is she in trouble?"

"No, Ma'am. I'm Logan, this is Max and we're investigators. May we come inside?"

"Sure. Be careful you don't trip on the oxygen tubing." Deborah sits in her rocking chair, and gestures to Max to sit on the sofa.

"When did you last talk to Judith?" Logan resumes his questions.

"About six years ago," Deborah replies. "She'd been seeing this guy I didn't like after her father died, wanted the attention I guess. We had it out one night and I told her if she didn't like the rules she could leave. Haven't seen or heard from her since. Has something happened to her?"

"She must have been pregnant or gotten pregnant soon after, she has a 5 and 1/2 year-old son," Logan tells her.

"I have a grandson?"

Max finally speaks up. "His name is Brian and he's adorable."

"Does Judy need money?"

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this," Logan takes a breath before continuing, "but Judith died a few months ago." Deborah gasps and gets tears in her eyes. "The death certificate said complications from pneumonia."

Max goes and kneels beside Deborah and holds her hand. "I'm so sorry."

"Now I'll never get to patch things up with her!" She cries for a while then wipes her eyes. "What happens to Brian?" Deborah is struggling to breathe.

"That is why we're here," Logan answers. "We were trying to find him a home. You're the only relative we've found and we have no information on the father or his side of the family."

Deborah waves her hand dismissively. "Trust me, that's a good thing-they're all a bunch of drug addicts and alcoholics, if any are even alive."

"You legally have the right to take Brian," Logan tells her.

At those words, Max feels like the knives are twisting further in.

Deborah starts crying again. "I would love to take him, but my health is too bad. Couldn't take care of him the way he deserves... where is he now?"

"He's been with us since we found him," Max informs her. "Then the detective found you."

"Since you are investigators, can't you find him a good home, maybe even one close by so I could visit?" Deborah pleads.

"I'll discuss it with the detective and our lawyer and get back to you," Logan replies. "Would you like to meet Brian?"

"0h yes." Deborah starts to look a little less sad. "Thank you."

"We'll go get him." Logan starts moving toward the door.

Max gets up and notices a picture with a younger girl sitting on a swing. "Is that Judith?"

"That's her, before the teen rebellion set in."

"We'll be right back."

... Max and Logan return with Brian and Original Cindy. Brian holds tight to Max's hand while Original Cindy is introduced to Deborah.

Max bends down to Brian's level. "Brian this is your mom's mother, Deborah, your grandmother."

"Hello Brian," Deborah says gently. "You sure look like your mama."

Brian leans closer to Max. "Mommy said you had a fight with her."

"That's true," Deborah admits. "After I calmed down, I wanted to apologize to her, but I didn't know where she was."

"Mommy said she wanted to apologize, but she was afraid you would still be mad."

"I'm not mad at her anymore." She holds out a picture from her table. "This is an old picture of us together." Brian takes it. "You can look in her old room if you want to."

Max and Original Cindy take Brian to go look at the room. Deborah talks to Logan.

"If there's any way for me to stay in contact with him ... please ... I don't want to lose my only family again."

Logan rubs her hand. "I promise I'll do my best."

Max, Brian and Original Cindy return.

"Ready to go?" Logan asks.

Max nods her head and turns to Brian. "Can you tell your grandmother 'thank you'?"

"Thank you," Brian answers softly.

Deborah smiles at him. "Thank you for coming to see me. I hope you'll come again soon." Brian looks at Max and doesn't say anything.

"Thanks again," Max tells Deborah and she shakes her hand.

"Please come by any time."

They leave Deborah's house and head back to Seattle. Max and Logan take Original Cindy home and then go to the penthouse. Brian is asleep when they arrive and Max carries him to the guestroom.

"I got him some pajamas if you wanna get him out of the play clothes," Logan informs her and points to a pile of clothes on the dresser.

Max smiles. "Looks like someone had a little spree."

"He needed clothes. There's nothing frivolous here." Logan removes Brian's sneakers.

"And I suppose the sneakers with the lights were the only ones available in his size?" Max smiles wider, knowing she has Logan over a barrel.

They both get Brian changed and into bed. Logan ruffles his hair when they tuck him in and Max kisses him before leaving the room. They go to the bedroom and get ready for bed.

"What's wrong Max?"

"What?"

"Something's been on your mind on night. Spill it. "

"I don't think that I can let him go Logan. There's a reason we found him." Max sits on the end of the bed.

"He can have a good home and never be in foster care. I'm sure I could even get him on the farm with Maria or with Jude, not to mention I have other contacts. He would be happy and safe."

Max covers her face with her hands. "I can't explain it Logan, but just the thought of Brian leaving is giving me physical pain. I love him." Tears start falling down her face. "Jude and Maria didn't affect me like this. But letting him go feels wrong."

Logan moves his chair closer to her and puts his hand on her knee. "How could you pull it off Max? Lydecker's not going away."

"I know. I know it doesn't make any sense. But maybe it's like you once told me, 'love doesn't always make sense'."

_I hate being the devil's advocate but here goes_. "Let's be practical. You can't keep him at your apartment; for that matter you and Original Cindy shouldn't even be there. You work so you need someone to watch him, and money to pay that person, and you definitely need to curtail the Eyes Only after-hours activities. He can't afford to lose someone else."

Max wipes her face and looks at Logan. She bites her lip as she debates her next statement. "We could do it," she says softly.

"What do you mean?"

"We-You and me together-could do it-take care of Brian," she explains, looking at her lap.

"How? You don't even live here despite my asking."

"Is that offer still open?"

"Always is ... but do you want to start life together with an instant family?"

"He's 5 and 1/2, and not a baby that needs constant 24/7 care. He'll start school soon, so he won't need a sitter. I can arrange my hours to be the same as the time he's in school. You have a whole informant net so you don't need me _all _the time. " She pauses. "This might also be the answer to our biology problem that we discussed."

Logan allows what she said to sink in for a moment. "What if Zack or another sibling needs you-are you just going to leave him?"

"No! I can't-I won't leave him!"

"Maria is only an hour and a half from here by car; you can get there faster on the Ninja. You could see Brian almost daily if he was there. "

Max rolls her eyes. "Are you telling me no?" she sighs dejectedly.

Logan takes both of her hands in his. "No, but I'd suggest you sleep on it. Nothing is gonna happen before breakfast anyway. Please think carefully and if you still want Brian to live with us, it will be okay."

"Thank you Logan." Max kisses him gently on the mouth. "Come to bed."

While they're in bed lying in each others arms, Max starts wondering about things. "Did you ever think about having kids when you were married?"

"I did. At first, we decided to wait a few years then when Val started drinking, I knew I wasn't going to bring a child into that mess. What about you? Ever think of having kids?"

"Not until I saw Tinga with Case. I spent so long hiding, always living on the run, looking over my shoulder. Heck, I never thought about love at all … never dreamed I would find someone that could accept me … until you." They kiss.

They're interrupted by yelling from the guestroom. "Mommy! Mommy!"

Max jumps up from bed. "Brian!" She grabs a robe runs to his room. Brian is crying in his sleep and tossing restlessly. Max tries to grab his flailing arms. "Wake-up Brian wake up!" Brian continues struggling then wakes up, focuses on Max, and climbs on her. She sits down on the bed and holds him and kisses him. "It's OK. I've got you. You're safe." She keeps talking to him softly and rocking him.

"I saw the men take Mommy away in the amlance and she was all covered over like this-" he pulls the covers over his head and face, then puts them down and holds on to Max. "I miss my mommy!" Brian starts crying harder.

Max is fighting her own tears. "I know sweetie, I know." She continues rocking him and rubbing his back. Brian slows from hard crying down to soft whimpering. She picks up a music box from the nightstand and winds it up. Max continues rocking him and sings along with Hushabye Mountain. As she sings she notices his breathing slows down and evens out and she figures he's asleep.

Logan comes to check on them since she's been gone a while. He watches Max holding and comforting Brian and listens as she sings to him. _I didn't know she could sing_. He notes the look on her face as she lays Brian in bed, tucks him in, sits next to him and continues rubbing his back. _They **do **belong together. I want to let her have her way-I'm just worried about how to keep them safe. She'd never admit to it, but she'd have enough trouble with just me. And now, a cripple and a kid? Might as well tie her up and paint a bull's-eye on her ... but I can't deny her, she asks for so little. And he is a sweet kid; I see how she can't resist him. I'll see what I can find out in the morning_. He wheels himself back to the bedroom.

Max goes back to their room after she is sure Brian is asleep. She gets into bed and puts her arm around a sleeping Logan and lies there thinking. _Am I being selfish? Can I keep him safe, all of us safe? Maybe we should leave Seattle. Then I'd have to upset Logan's life **again **and he doesn't have money to burn like he used to. I'd have to leave OC and my other friends. God, every question leads to more questions-what should I do? _

In the morning, Logan wakes up and finds Max pacing. "Did to get any rest?"

"I slept yesterday. I'm good. "

Logan transfers himself to a wheelchair. "Come to any conclusions?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

To be continued

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Author's note: I'm sorry for the little cliffhanger ending, but it takes me a long time to type my handwritten story. I figured you'd want an update sooner rather than later. Stay tuned-I promise it will be worth the wait. Please R and R.


	3. Chapter 3

**There's No Such Thing as a Quiet Evening** by Maria656

**Chapter 3 **

Disclaimer: see previous chaps

A/N: misspellings related to Brian are my attempt to convey childish speech, not that my lovely beta or I missed something. Also, thank you to all reviewers!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Previously on There's No Such Thing..._

..."Come to any conclusions?' Logan asks Max.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I'm trying to think of a practical way to do this and keep us all safe." Max runs a hand through her hair and continues pacing.

"We could move," Logan suggests. "I could sell the apartment and get enough money for us to start over."

Max stops pacing and snaps around to look at Logan. "You'd do that? For me?"

"I would do it for **us**." At his words, tears begin to fall down Max's face. Logan goes to her and pulls her into his lap.

"What about the down-trodden?"

"Sad to say there's no shortage of downtrodden wherever we would choose to go. Computers are portable and I can write anywhere."

Max caresses Logan's face. "Are you sure?"

"I watched you with Brian last night and I saw it." Max looks at him, waiting for him to continue. "He couldn't be more yours if he had come from your body." Logan wheels them over to the nightstand and pulls his journal out of the drawer. "Besides my poems and thoughts, I collect quotes I like." He turns several pages. "This one was made for you and Brian: '_Not bone of my bones, not flesh of my flesh, You grew not under my heart but in it.'_"

"That's beautiful," Max replies softly. "What do we do now?"

"I talk to Matt and make sure there are not other obstacles, I talk to the family lawyer and my other contacts to get started on paperwork, finding a place and all that fun stuff."

"I'd like for us to be close enough to visit Original Cindy and Deborah at least twice a month. And near a nice school." She starts to leave the bedroom, then turns back. "Oh, and a pediatrician."

"Sure thing, Mom."

Max gasps. _Me, a mom_, she thinks. _Feature that_.

Max gets Brian up and dressed, while Logan makes breakfast. Bling comes to do Logan's workout and Brian copies Logan, using the smallest dumbbells in the set. Max grabs the camera and takes pictures of them. When the workout is over, Max and Brian both sit in Logan's lap and he takes them for a ride, all of them laughing. Bling sneaks a few pictures of the 'family'. While Max and Brian go check her bike, Logan discusses the situation with Bling.

"So are you going to make an honest woman of her?" Bling asks. "Be a 'real' family?"

"If Lydecker finds a marriage certificate it will be over before it starts."

Bling rolls his eyes at him. "If anyone can handle documents for _anything_, it's you. Max Guevara becomes Madeline Goudot. Then you can all be the Coles or the Colóns or the Dorights for that matter." Logan laughs at the suggestions. "You did say you were going to do it - just do it sooner. Let me and Original Cindy have something to remember."

"I gotta make some calls," Logan says with a smile. "Can you run an errand for me?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

cut to Max and Brian

Max holds her arms out to Brian. "Come give me my hug squeeze." Brian hugs Max as tight as he can. "Million kisses time." Brian laughs while he gets his kisses. "Now do you remember what time I get off work today?"

"6:30, because you have to make up for going in late."

"And who loves you to the moon and back?"

"You do."

"Yes I do. Now I need your help." Brian looks at her eagerly. "Can you help Bling take care of Logan? Make sure he doesn't stay in front of the computer all day?"

"We could go to the park again."

"That's perfect."

Max and Brian go in with Logan and Bling. Max gives Logan a long kiss and heads out to work.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Later, after work, Max enters the apartment and is a bit surprised not to see any signs of anyone.

"Is there anyone here that loves me?" Max hears muffled giggling. She looks in the office, but its empty. In the distance she hears shushing noises. She tunes in her hearing more and she can faintly hear Logan.

"She'll hear us-hush."

Max checks the guest room, finds it empty, hears more muffled giggling from their room and goes in.

"SURPRISE!" Brian and Logan shout. The room is filled with balloons of different colors and shapes. Max goes to her men and kisses them both.

"What's the surprise for?" She notices Brian wiggling with excitement, looking at Logan, and Logan nods his head.

"We made you a cake!"

"You did? That's great. Now I have another man in my life that's good in the kitchen. Let's see it." They lead her over to the dresser where the cake is.

"TADA!" Brian shouts with a flourish.

Max looks at the cake and the guys look at her. It is a simple sheet cake frosted with chocolate frosting and trimmed with sugar flowers. Written in white icing are the words:

**_Will You Marry Me?_**

_**Will You Be My Mommy?**_

Max gasps in surprise and her hand flies to her chest. "Oh my goodness!" Tears are shimmering in her eyes. "Oh my goodness! Do you mean it?" They both nod their heads. "We can-" Max nods at Brian and Logan smile even wider and nods his head again.

"Everything is fine Babe." He mouths 'We'll talk later' behind Brian's head.

Max takes both of their hands in hers. "Yes," kisses Logan, "Yes," kisses Brian, "Yes, Yes, Yes!" She kisses them both again. "I love you," she tells Logan.

"I love you."

"I love you," she says to Brian, rubbing noses with him.

"Love you Max." Brian is so happy and excited he's bouncing. "Can we eat now? Logan made Pulley Shay Cale."

"My fave! Let's go eat my men."

"Yeah!" Brian runs to the dining room.

Max give Logan a brief but thorough kiss. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. I'll tell you everything after Brian's in bed."

"I love you."

"I love you."

They have dinner and Max takes a picture of the cake.

"Did you give her the ring?" Brian asks with a mouth full of chicken.

"Thanks for reminding me Little Man." Logan leaves the room and comes back. "Now it's official," he says as he puts the ring on Max's finger and kisses her hand. "I hope it's okay."

Max looks at it appreciatively. The ring is a simple, but elegant, antique ring with 3 small but flawless Kanchanaburi sapphires set in a row. "It's perfect. One for each of us." There is knocking at the door. "Who's that?"

In come Bling and Original Cindy. Bling still has his key, but after learning the hard way he now gives a warning knock before opening their door.

"I figured the first thing you would want to do is tell your girl, " Logan explains with a smile. "So I arranged for a ride."

Original Cindy comes over and hugs Max and Brian. "So what's all the drama? He-Man wouldn't give me a clue, just kept saying 'patience in all things'."

Logan gestures toward the cake. "I thought you might want to join us for dessert." OC and Bling look at the cake. Cindy gasps then yells. Bling has a big grin on his face. Max holds up her left hand. Cindy grabs it then hugs her.

"Thank God! They're getting married!"

Bling fakes a sneeze "Bout time."

"Wait there's more," Max adds. "We're adopting Brian."

"They're going to be my Mommy and Daddy!"

Original Cindy hugs Max again. "I'm so happy for you Boo."

"You'll stand up for me?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

Logan turns to Bling. "And you'll stand up for me?"

"Of course. If for no other reason than to see it with my own eyes," Bling replies with a smile.

"For real!" OC agrees. They all have cake and drinks and later Bling and Original Cindy leave.

-o-o-o-o-o-

After putting Brian to bed, Max and Logan are in the living room, some soft jazz playing in the background.

"You had a busy day," Max says, accepting the glass of wine Logan offers.

"You wouldn't believe. Get comfy, it's going to take a while." Logan transfers to the couch and Max puts her feet up on the coffee table.

"First, Matt said if the grandmother signed off on the adoption, there was no problem on his end. Then I called Deborah and she agreed and she's coming to the wedding."

"That's great." Max has a big grin on her face. "I'm taking it that you assured her that she could see Brian as often as possible."

"Yes, Babe. I called the family lawyer and he's drawing up the papers and I'll take them to Deborah the day after tomorrow. The lawyer is also going to handle selling the apartment."

"Where are we going to go?"

"Post Falls."

"Idaho?"

"It's just over the state line and not that far for visiting. As far as I can find out there's been no sign that Lydecker has been in that area. It's pretty there. We can look at places online and drive out later."

Max stares into her wine glass. "I feel a little guilty upsetting your whole life."

Logan smiles. "You upset my life a long time ago Max, ever since you came through my skylight."

"Won't you miss this place?"

"A little-I'll miss Bling and Bennett, and even the apartment since it's where we met and fell in love, but it'll be okay. Sam is getting me the name of a neurosurgeon and pediatrician and the Informant Net is getting me info on neighborhoods and schools. We'll be fine."

Max crawls across the couch to where Logan is sitting. "Have I told you" she leans him back on the couch and lies on top of him "what an awesome" kisses him "amazing" kiss "man you are?" Lots more kissing.

Logan smiles when she stops. "Not today." He threads his fingers through her hair and kisses her long and hard ...

"Mama, Mama!"

Max sits up and sighs. "Another nightmare." She gets up and goes to Brian, wakes him up and holds him, rocking him and singing to him till he goes back to sleep. She gets up and sees Logan is now in the bedroom so she goes and sits on the bed. "Do you think Sam knows someone that we could talk to about Brian's nightmares?"

"I can ask." They get into bed.

"I'm sorry Logan. I guess we're going to have to get used to periodic interruptions to our evenings. But he'll get better."

"You don't have to apologize. I remember myself at that age; I didn't have nightmares, but I was the master at stalling and manipulating around bedtime. Besides, quiet evenings are overrated." They both chuckle. "He will get better, and, if you'll notice, he's quiet _now_." Logan pulls Max into his arms.

"That he is." Max starts kissing Logan, very heated and involved ... Fade out.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Cut to the morning, Max, Logan and Brian eating breakfast.

"So what kind of wedding do you want?" Logan asks as he hands Max a stack of French toast.

"Fast." She smiles as she starts eating.

"What's a weddin'?" Brian asks.

"That's when we go in front of a judge or preacher and promise to love and take care of each other forever," Logan explains.

"And me!"

"Yes 'and you'. That part is called the adoption remember?"

"We can do everything here, right?" Max interjects.

"Of course, it just has to be a small group."

"Us, Bling and O.C., Herbal and Sketchy, Kendra and Jacinda and Omar if they can come, Marianne, Bennett and Sebastian for you, what about Matt and Sam and their families?"

"Sure, if they can make it. Anyone else? Not asking Margot that's for sure, not like we're going to see her much after we move."

Max laughs. "Looks like moving is win/win all around." Logan joins her in laughing at the situation.

They finish breakfast and Max gets up and kisses Logan. "Gotta go to work." She rolls her eyes.

"At least you can give your notice."

"This just gets better and better." She kisses him again. Turning to Brian, "Hey you, where's my squeeze?" Brian comes running and jumps in Max's arms and squeezes her tight while she kisses him all over her face. "Love you."

"Love you Max." _The boy has great taste_, Logan thinks watching them. _And I see how she can't resist him. He's sweet._

"I love hearing that," she replies. "I'll be home for lunch. Have fun my men!" and she leaves.

Brian helps Logan clear the table. "Can I ask you a question?"

"What's that buddy?" Logan stops loading the dishwasher and pays attention.

"Do you think it would be okay if I call Max 'Mommy'?"

"She'd love it. Why?"

Brian's voice gets soft. "You don't think my mama would be upset?"

_This kid is something_, Logan thinks. "You and your mama loved each other a whole lot, right?" Brian nods his head. "I bet she took real good care of you and wanted good things for you?" Brian nods again. "Well, I think she would want you to have someone to love you and take care of you since she can't. I don't think she would be upset. I think she would be very happy for you ... You know Max loves you a whole lot."

"I love her a whole lot too."

Logan smiles at him. "Good. Now that everyone loves everyone, can you work on your puzzle while I make a phone call?" Brian nods and gives Logan a hug.

"What about you?"

"What about me, buddy?"

"You said 'everybody loves everybody' – You love me?"

Logan looks Brian in the eyes, caresses his cheek and smiles. "Yes. I love you Brian."

Brian gets into Logan's lap and hugs him. "I love you too." Logan gets tears in his eyes and clears his throat to cover up, then gives Brian an extra hug. "I can call you Daddy, right?"

Logan goes into emotional overload. He clears his throat again. "Well, it's not official until we adopt you," he leans close to Brian like he's telling him a secret and lowers his voice, "but I won't tell if you won't." He smiles at him and Brian laughs.

"I won't tell." He goes off to play and Logan makes his calls.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Max comes in for lunch and Brian grabs her by the hand and pulls her toward the kitchen. "Come see what Daddy made us for lunch."

Max looks over at Logan and smiles at the big grin on his face. _I wonder if Brian can visit Mrs. Moreno for 15 minutes or so, so I can get some quality time? I'm awful. Pay attention to the baby Max_. "What's for lunch?"

"Daddy took the leftovers from the Pulley Shay Cale and made chicken and dumplins. I helped!"

"You did?" Max ruffles his hair. "What did you do?"

"I helped stir the stuff for the dumplin's and plopped them in the pot."

"Well let's eat."

After lunch Brian goes to watch TV and Max and Logan talk.

"How do you feel...Daddy?"

Logan puts his hand over his heart. "I'm beside myself. Brian and I had a little man to man and among other things 'I love you' and could he call me Daddy came up." He takes a deep breath and sighs. "After ... my injury ... I figured my prospects in that area were pretty much nil. To hear it the first time ... " He trails off, speechless.

Max runs a hand down his face. "Pretty amazing, huh?"

As Logan likes to do when he is overwhelmed by life, he changes the subject. "You need to head back to work."

Max pouts. "Don't wanna, but I'm going." She goes to the living room. "Brian, come give me my squeeze so I can get through my afternoon." They go through their hug/kiss/raspberry routine. "I love you babe."

"I love you Mommy," Brian replies and kisses her cheek again.

Max hugs him tight as the tears fall. "Love you, love you," she whispers and kisses him again.

Brian rubs her tears away. "What's wrong? Did I make you sad?"

"Oh no Sweetie! You made me happy, very happy." She wipes her eyes. "It's just something silly grownups do sometimes." She caresses Brian's cheek. "Alright. Give me one more squeeze and I'm outta here." After more hugs and kisses, she puts Brian down and goes to Logan and leans her forehead against his.

"Pretty amazing, huh?" Logan asks softly. Max closes her eyes and savors the memory. Logan gives her a gentle kiss. "I'm happy for you, Love." They kiss again.

"See you after work."

Back at work, Max is still in a daze. Original Cindy immediately picks up on this.

"Everything okay, Boo?"

"Huh? Fine," Max replies still distracted.

"What's up with you girl? You are so out of it. Did something happen when you went on break?"

Max gets a sweet, wistful smile on her face. "Yeah, but not how you think." O.C. waits for her to continue. "Brian called me 'Mommy'," she starts blinking back tears, "and he's calling Logan 'Daddy'."

Original Cindy hugs Max. "That's really great. I'm so happy for you ... Now, not to put salt in your game, but how are you guys going to handle this?"

"Since we are now responsible for another person's safety, Logan and I agreed that we should leave Seattle."

"Where to?"

"Post Falls, Idaho. It's about a 5-6 hour drive from here. Close enough to visit, but hopefully far enough away to be off the radar."

"As long as I get to see my Boo and my new nephew and get to eat Cale cuisine, I'll manage."

"You know it. We want him to stay in contact with his grandmother too."

Normal comes over and starts to speak, but Max interrupts. "Wasn't the deal for me and Original bailing your sorry butt out with the gangsters that were going to kill you was that we would 'never hear another "Bip" out of your cake hole again'?"

Normal silently regroups. "If you could handle these when you get a chance that would be highly appreciated," he says calmly and politely.

"It would be our pleasure, when we get a free moment," Original Cindy replies, taking the packages as Normal returns to the dispatch area. The girls laugh and get back to work.

-o-o-o-o-o-

After work, Max comes back to the penthouse.

"How are my favorite men?" she asks as she kisses them both.

"Good now," Logan replies with a grin.

"I missed you Mommy. Daddy taught me how to make oatmeal cookies – want one?" Brian asks and offers her one.

"Brian, Mommy never turns down food, especially if it's made by us." Max laughs with her mouth full and cuffs Logan lightly on the shoulder. "Go wash you hands and get ready for dinner. I need to talk to Mommy for a minute." Brian leaves. "I have a judge in the Informant net that can marry us and do the adoption and use discretion."

"So when do we do this?"

"This weekend. I just have to get the paperwork for us and make sure Bling and OC are available."

"How much should we tell Brian about me?"

"Keep it simple – we sometimes have to be careful because of bad guys. Hopefully that problem will be greatly reduced by getting out of Seattle to a smaller town. As for you, Mommy's special and sometimes you don't feel good and get the shakes. By the way, I'm getting your Tryptophan ahead of time, so just in case Lydecker is watching the med supplies, he won't see a bunch of deliveries in Idaho for a while."

"Thank you Logan." Max kisses him and Brian returns.

"You guys sure kiss a lot," he says laughing.

"Yep. Better get used to it," Logan replies and kisses Max again. "Sit down for dinner."

After dinner, Max and Logan give Brian a bubble bath and get him ready for bed. Logan reads him a story while Max and Brian snuggle in bed. After the story Brian gets lots of hugs and kisses.

"G'night Mommy, g'night Daddy."

"Good night baby, Sweet dreams."

Max and Logan are wrapped in each others arm, enjoying the closeness and talking.

"I'm going to take Brian with me to see Deborah and get the papers signed."

"Be sure and thank her for me, too," Max adds.

"The papers should be done tomorrow night so we can get married on the weekend, Original Cindy's available then?"

"Yes – what about Bling?"

"Bling will move heaven and earth to be anywhere we say, trust me." They both laugh. "Do you want to do anything special?"

"I don't know. The only wedding I've ever been to was Bennett and Marianne's and that isn't my style even if we could afford it."

"Let's start with something easy – music?"

"Pick something nice and appropriate out of your classical collection."

"Okay – dress?"

"I'll wear one if it's simple and not too expensive. And see if you can find something cute for Brian."

"I'm sure OC will hook you up – vows – traditional or do you want us to write our own?"

"I'm sure you'll do something beautiful. I suppose I can come up with something that won't embarrass you, or myself. Are my men handling the food?"

"Of course. Did you get a hold of Kendra and Jacinda?"

"I left messages and am waiting for return calls. What about your folks?"

"Bennett will be here and Marianne will be here if she's feeling okay."

"What's wrong?"

"Morning sickness that doesn't always stop in the morning."

"Oh." Max has a flash of her with a large belly and Logan with his arms around her. _Maybe someday_. "Good for them," she says with a smile.

"Aunt Margot said a very uptight 'congratulations' when she called. Apparently Marianne mentioned it."

"I can feel the love," Max says with a voice drenched in sarcasm.

"Decorations?"

"Candles, I guess. A few flowers, I don't know. I trust your judgment or you can ask OC."

"Well hopefully this will be your one and only wedding so it should be special, at least as far as public humiliations go."

Max winces when she hears him use her words. "I said that didn't I?" Logan nods. "Sorry." She kisses him in apology.

"Forget it. I certainly plan on this being my last wedding. I know I won't be getting this lucky again in my lifetime." He pulls her close and kisses her passionately, running his hands up and down her body. Max runs her fingers through his hair and moves even closer to him.

The phone rings.

"AAARRGGHHH!" Max groans in frustration. "Do we have some kind of anti-fun sensor that goes off every time we try to get some 'quality time'?"

"Let the machine get it."

"Hello? I'm calling for Max – it's Jacinda-"

"I have to get that Logan."

"Go, but as soon as your done Turn Off That Ringer!" Logan gives her a quick kiss before she moves.

"Hey Jacinda, I'm here ..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

TBC

A/N: The final part is written and as soon as my tendonitis in my wrist eases up it will get typed. I'm sure you noticed by now that the majority of the votes were for C ;-)

In lieu of written reviews, feel free to use the asterisk key and vote 1 to 5 asterisks -- 5 being awesome and 1 being not worth your time we think of interesting things in the Blah Blah Woof Woof forum)


	4. Chapter 4

**There's No Such Thing as a Quiet Evening** by Maria656

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: see previous chaps

A/N: Misspellings related to Brian are my attempt to convey childish speech, not that my lovely beta or I missed something. Also, thank you to all reviewers!

Even more thanks to all readers for their patience while I had attacks of tendonitis and RL back to back.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Previously on There's No Such Thing:_

Arrangements are being made for Max and Logan's wedding and Brian's adoption and their move to Post Falls, Idaho.

And now on to the conclusion of our fluff-fest ...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next evening, after dinner and Brian is in bed, Max and Logan are talking in bed.

"Kendra, Jacinda and Omar are definitely going to be here," Max informs Logan. "I'm really glad because I haven't seen them in a long time. OC and I are handling the dresses tomorrow-are you and Brian set?

"Yes, Angel. I got his outfit after we saw Deborah. I have what I'm going to wear. Bling said to let you know he's all ready too. Only bad thing is we don't really get to go on a honeymoon. The closest is an overnight stop at a safehouse on the way to Post Falls, and since our son will be with us it won't be very private."

"We can make it up another time. And if we can't have a quiet evening, there's always the morning and the afternoon." Max straddles his lap and starts kissing him and running her fingers over his shoulders and chest. Logan pulls her shirt off and caresses her as they continue kissing. Suddenly Max abruptly breaks the kiss.

"What's wrong? Do you hear Brian?" Logan asks concerned.

"No. I was just waiting for the interruption. We always get interrupted when we are getting to the good stuff ... Sorry."

"For once we should actually be okay. I turned off the phone. Anyone that wants us can leave a message or page you. Why don't you check on Brian real fast and then we can get comfortable?"

Max gives Logan a gentle kiss. "Thank you for being so understanding. I'll be right back."

She checks on Brian, who is still asleep but restless. She strokes his face and turns on the music box. He gradually settles back down and Max goes back in to Logan. "He's still asleep ..." She looks thoughtful.

"What's wrong Max?"

"Are we doing the right thing? I mean, I did kinda bulldoze my way here."

"It's fine Love. It may not be the usual way, but when have we ever done things the usual way?" Logan smiles at Max and holds her hand.

"I just don't want you to resent that or us later."

"I won't. As irresistible as you are, I wouldn't have agreed if I didn't want to. I feel reasonably sure that we are taking every possible precaution to keep us all safe; I love you and Brian and in a couple days we are officially going to be a family and start a new chapter of our lives together."

Max takes Logan's face in her hands and kisses him long and slow. "I love you Logan. So much." More kissing, etc...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Several hours later, Max and Logan are asleep; Brian comes knocking on their door.

"Mommy, Daddy, can I come in?"

"Just a minute Baby," Max replies. She quickly pulls on a long t-shirt and makes sure Logan is covered and opens the door. "What's wrong Sweetie?" she asks as she bends and picks him up, noticing the tears on his face. "Did you have the dream again?" He nods his head against her neck. "You want to come in with us?" Nods again. "Okay, but we have to be quiet and not wake Daddy, deal?"

"Deal." Brian hugs Max more tightly.

"Get into bed." They cuddle together till Brian falls asleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Wedding morning

Max is awakened by the sound of Brian laughing and Logan shushing him.

"Don't wake Mommy up yet," Logan whispers.

"I want to give her the present," Brian complains.

"Mommy doesn't always sleep well so we need to let her sleep when she can."

"Alright," Brian reluctantly agrees.

Max stretches and yawns. "I'm up, just give me a sec."

"Why don't you freshen up and then hop back in bed?" Logan suggests.

Brian is giggling. "We made you breakfast!"

Logan and Brian bring Max breakfast after she is back in bed. "Surprise!"

"Happy Wedding Mommy!"

Max hugs and kisses Brian. "Thank you Baby, Happy Adoption Day to you!" She kisses him and blows on his cheeks and Logan takes their picture.

"Happy Wedding Day Angel," Logan says and kisses her.

"Happy Wedding Day."

"Can I give her the present now?" Brian is bouncing excitedly on the bed.

"Yes and please quit bouncing before Mommy spills her juice."

"Okay." Brian stops bouncing and pulls a small box out of the pocket of Logan's wheelchair. "Happy Wedding to you, Happy wedding to you, Happy wedding dear Mommy, Happy wedding to you!" Brian ends his little impromptu song with a flourish and gives her the box. She chuckles at him.

Max opens the box and pulls out "The Locket" and gets tears in her eyes. She kisses Brian then Logan. "Thank you." She puts it on.

"Well eat up. We have a big day ahead."

After breakfast, Original Cindy sequesters Max in the guest room to get ready. Bling, Logan and Brian use the main bedroom to get ready. Brian watches Logan putting shaving cream on to shave.

"What'cha doin'?"

"Mommy's orders-I gotta shave or we don't get married." Logan smiles at him through the foam.

"Maybe I better shave too or she won't adopt me."

Logan laughs. "I don't think you have to worry, but since it's a special occasion maybe you should." He squirts some shaving cream in Brian's hands and hands him an old safety razor with the blade removed. "Now you copy me."

Brian copies Logan, getting shaving cream everywhere. Bling takes a picture of them. _He's going to be a great dad_. "Alright guys, you need to get a move on. I'm going to go handle the guests and setting up."

"Okay. Thanks Bling."

Bling puts the finishing touches in the living and dining areas and seats guests as they arrive. He gives Max and Original Cindy a 30 minute warning and Kendra goes in and hugs both women.

"I missed you so much! I'm glad you called," Kendra says excitedly.

"I'm glad you could come," Max tells her.

"Well it does have to be seen to be believed," OC adds with a smile.

"I brought you something." Kendra hands Max a small package wrapped in white tissue paper. "It's your 'something blue'."

Max opens it, looking puzzled. She pulls out a light blue satin garter. "Thanks, but I'm not wearing my hair back." OC and Kendra laugh.

Original Cindy takes the garter from Max and lifts her skirt. "It's a garter Boo, for your leg." She stretches it open. "Step through." She slides it up Max's leg to her middle thigh. Max still looks confused. OC explains, "There's this old poem: 'Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue, lucky penny in your shoe.' The old is the locket, the dress is new, my earrings are the borrowed and Kendra supplied the blue. We'll find you a penny in a minute. It's supposed to be good luck to do all the things, but mostly it's for your friends to do something for you."

"Oh. Thank you Kendra."

Brian comes in the room. "Uncle Bling said to tell you 'ten minutes' Mommy."

Max stoops down and hugs him. "Thank you Baby." She turns to Kendra. "Did you meet my beautiful boy?"

Kendra smiles at them. "Yes I did. He's gorgeous."

Max nudges Brian. "Thank you," he replies after the hint.

"Who's giving you away?" Kendra asks.

Max looks perplexed. "Excuse me?"

Original Cindy intervenes. "Little Man here is walkin' her down the aisle, and me and Bling are givin' her away." She signals to Max to 'go with the flow', at least until Kendra isn't around. Kendra was a sweet and loyal friend, but she didn't need any extra information at this point on how different her friend was. "Why don't you go out and get yourself a good seat? We'll be starting soon."

Kendra doesn't catch the subtext of their conversation, so she just smiles. "Alright," she says cheerfully as she kisses Max and Original Cindy on their cheeks. "I'll see you out there." Original Cindy shuts the door behind her.

"I know you give yourself to Logan and no one 'owns' you, but we talked about this. If you can go with a few archaic hetero traditions, you'll be more traditional and less suspicious and avoid awkward questions. So please, Boo, go with the flow."

Max shrugs. "Okay, but some of this is silly. Why should I get sore feet walking on a penny?"

"Well no one would know; it's not like they inspect your shoes. But whether you think luck is real or not you and Logan need to hedge your bets, because you need all the positivity you can get."

Max realizes that her friend is using the penny to tell her that she is worried in spite of being happy and supportive. She places the penny in the side of her shoe. _Maybe it won't fall and give me a blister_, she hopes. Then she grins at Original Cindy, who grins back and gives her a light cuff on the shoulder.

"Now remember, the judge is also going to ask if anyone objects. Don't Freak Out, okay! No one will say anything, I promise. I will start the music; when you hear it you and Brian should come out at an easy pace. And smile, people will be taking pictures."

Max nods. "I got it." They hear a knock and Original Cindy opens the door.

Bling has Max's flowers. He is stunned. Max has always been one of the most beautiful women he has ever seen, but she is exquisite today. She was radiating pure joy from her entire being. _I hope Logan appreciates how blessed he is_.

"Two minutes Ladies. Here you go Max." Bling hands her the bouquet. "You look beautiful, Baby Girl." He kisses her on both cheeks. "You're going to knock his socks off."

"Thanks Bling."

Original Cindy gives Max one last look over. "I'm going to take my place." She gives Max a hug and kiss. "I love you."

"I love you," Max replies.

OC turns to Brian. "You hold on to your Mommy's hand real good, aiight?"

"Okay," answers Brian. He grins and giggles when Original Cindy hugs him. She goes out with Bling.

Max sits down and holds out her arms to Brian. "I need a hug squeeze before we go out there." Brian hugs her tight and Max kisses him. "Ready to go?" Brian nods his head vigorously and is bouncing with excitement. "Let's go to Daddy. When the music starts we're going to take a nice walk and someone will take our picture, then you'll stand between Daddy and Bling." She gives him one more kiss. "I love you."

"I love you Mommy."

They walk out slowly when they hear the beginnings of _The Wedding Song_. When Max comes into Logan's line of sight, he inhales sharply and puts his hand on his chest. She looks radiant in her white halter neck dress with a flowing skirt. Her hair is up in a bun in the front with a few flowers around it, and the back half of her hair is hanging down in curls. She has a simple but elegant bouquet of white roses tied with matching satin ribbon. Her smile gets bigger when she sees his reaction and all traces of nervousness disappear. _There is my beloved; we're getting married and adopting our son. I love them more than anything_.

Brian is so happy he's all but dancing up the makeshift aisle. He has on a navy blue suit almost identical to Logan's, except the pants are knee length, and he has knee socks and saddle shoes. Logan, Bling and Original Cindy have equally huge grins on their faces as they watch Max and Brian walk toward them. Logan mouths 'I love you' to Max. She gets tears in her eyes but manages to control them and mouths the words back to him. When she and Brian get to Logan, she bends and kisses Brian and nudges him toward Bling, then sits in Logan's lap and hands her flowers to Original Cindy.

The judge begins the ceremony and Max and Logan say their vows and exchange wedding bands. Then the judge turns her attention to Brian. "Now, there's something else we have to attend to today: I understand that someone is getting a new mommy and daddy."

"That's me!" Brian exclaims and the small group chuckles at his enthusiasm.

The judge covers her amusement with a mock serious face. "Max and Logan, do you promise to love and cherish Brian, care, provide and nurture him and treat him with the same care and consideration as any biological children you may have, until he reaches the legal age of responsibility?"

"We do," they reply.

"Brian, do you promise to love Max and Logan as your mommy and daddy and try really hard to do what they say and help them when you get bigger?"

"Yes Ma'am, I do."

"By the power vested in my I pronounce Max and Logan 'Husband and Wife', and I pronounce Brian Margolis the legal child of Max and Logan Cale and he will known henceforth as 'Brian Cale'. May I--"

"Wait!" Brian interrupts. "Daddy gave Mommy a ring and I want to give her one too." Brian reaches his hand out and Bling hands him a ring. Brian takes Max's right hand and places the ring on her third finger.

Max looks at it through the tears in her eyes. It is a thin gold filigree band with 3 stones, an opal, a peridot and a blue topaz.

"Daddy says it's called a Mother's Ring. There's one stone for each of us."

"Birthstones," Logan adds softly. "Topaz for me, opal for you and peridot for Brian."

"It's beautiful," says Max. "I love it and I love you for thinking of it." She kisses Brian and Logan.

"May I present the Cale Family?" the judge finishes. Everyone applauds as Max and Logan kiss happily and thoroughly and then they both kiss Brian.

Lots of hugs and kisses all around. Bling gives Max a bear hug and a kiss. Original Cindy is crying and kisses them all and she picks up Brian and hugs him. Kendra, Jacinda, Herbal and Sketchy come and congratulate the new family while Original Cindy and Bling take turns with Logan's camera, taking pictures.

The judge has Max and Logan sign two sets of papers, one set with their real names to go in her safe and another set in the names of 'Melanie, Lawrence and Brent Coleman" to go with their new identities. She assures them that she'll will protect their identities at all costs.

The friends and family assembled enjoy the food and drink provided, offering many toasts and well-wishes for the new family's future. Deborah was happy to see her grandson happy with his new family and Brian started to warm up to her after a bit of time and a couple pieces of cake.

After a few hours of celebrating, Max and Logan get changed to leave. Original Cindy, Jacinda and Kendra are in with Max. She is dressed in black trousers and a soft raspberry angora sweater. Max hugs Kendra and Jacinda.

"I'm so glad you could be here. OC will be able to contact us so you can get in touch with her until we're settled."

"Will do Max," Jacinda replies. "Be happy Sweetie."

"Thank you. You and Omar take care."

Kendra slips a small wrapped package to her. "A little wedding night present. Love you."

"Thanks. Love you too." Kendra and Jacinda leave

Max and Original Cindy are now alone. Both are in tears. "I don't think I can say 'good bye' to you," Max says sadly.

Original Cindy struggles to keep it together. "It's not 'goodbye'-- it's 'see you in a few weeks'. You are my best friend and my sister. We will always be a part of each other. I love you Max Cale."

"I love you Cindy." They are crying and embracing. "As soon as Logan arranges a secure phone line, we'll let you know." Max hands OC a sleek cell phone. "It's a secure cell. I'll call you on it and make sure you only use it when you call us."

"I'll be fine. Now you-get your husband and son and go start your life." Original Cindy gives Max another hug and kiss and they leave the room. Brian, now dressed in play clothes sees Max and runs and jumps in her arms. Max kisses him and hands him to OC for a hug. Max goes over to Deborah.

"Did Logan give you a phone?"

"Yes," Deborah answers.

"Good. Make sure you only call on that and we will use it to call you."

Deborah looks a bit hesitant. "Is there a problem?"

"We're just being cautious. Since the kidnappers and their bosses were arrested, we've been concerned about retaliation. I don't anticipate trouble, but you never know." It was as likely a story as any, and safer than the truth. "We'll be in touch as soon as we get settled." Max gives Deborah's hand a squeeze, then goes over to see Bling.

"You take care, Baby Girl, and enjoy your family. Don't let Logan get obsessed and ignore what really matters," Bling advised her.

"I'll take care of it."

"And don't be afraid to talk to him. You can't afford to not talk to each other, especially with your child involved and being further away from your friends."

Max nods her head in agreement. "Thanks Bling, for everything."

"Anytime, Baby Girl. You have a beautiful life." He kisses her on the cheek. "I'll be in touch."

Logan comes up and takes Max's hand. "Quit kissing my wife." he says cheerfully. _My wife – I love saying that_.

_I love it when he says 'my wife',_ she thinks.

"Hey at least it didn't take me almost a year to get up the nerve," Bling replies with a laugh.

Logan turns his attention back to Max. "We should leave, Angel."

Bling hugs them both and joins Original Cindy, Brian and Deborah.

"Hey you." Logan tugs Max's hand so she bends down to him and he kisses her gently. "It's going to be okay."

"I know," Max says softly. "Change is hard though ... Let's go." She raises her voice slightly. "Let's bounce my men. " To the others she says, "We'll call when we get to the house."

They have one last round of hugs and kisses, and then Max, Logan and Brian leave to start their new life.

-o-o-o- THE END -o-o-o-

A/N-My first fic is finished. Thank you for reading.

A couple of little notes-

1-You folks across the pond may be more familiar with a sixpence in the shoe. In my area it has turned into a penny.

2-I have never been in on a real adoption, so I combined what I've seen on 'Judging Amy' and what I wanted to do.

3-Technically the November birthstone is a yellow topaz, but I can't stand them or too many other things that are yellow so I went with blue to match his eyes. and for those that are about to email me that MW's eyes are green, I'll just say I was too fixated on Bling's pecs and shoulders to worry too much about it :-) though in my many viewings of the DVD's they seemed to fluctuate between blue and grey depending on what he was wearing on every screen I watched.

4-Did anyone catch my little pun? If you did put it in a review. If you didn't-put it in a review after you scroll down for the answer ...

The little boy was supposed to August Weatherly according to the challenge so I gave him the August birthstone-peridot :-) Only amusing to me-that's okay too. Thanks again for reading.


End file.
